


I'm sorry i'm not straight forward

by TresBienCole



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, timebaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TresBienCole/pseuds/TresBienCole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time baby fic. Yay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry i'm not straight forward

She woke up with a start, still adjusting to the dark colour of the room. It was night time on the TARDIS (she thinks) and for once in a rare occasion she and the Doctor were both asleep and not out being chased by Sontarons because they accidently asked if they were on a hen night, "That was you River!". She didn't have time to get used to the brightness of the room anyway as she ran as fast as she could to the nearest bathroom. Luckily the Old Girl had moved the bathroom as close as she could to the bedroom, which she was thankful for really. As soon as she was inside she ran to the toilet, got on her knees and started vomiting. When she was finished she just slumped onto her knees and stared at mid air. River didn't know how long she was there until a tall, dark lanky figure appeared in the doorway.

"River?"

The Doctor asked in a concerned voice although it was just close to a whisper. River didn't hear him though, just caught up in her thoughts, so The Doctor walked up to her, kneeled down and wrapped his arms around her and brought River closer to him. She cuddled up to him whilst her hands fisted his pj's and her head resting by his right heart, it often soothed her when she was distressed or upset or often when she was happy because she just liked to listen to it. He smoothed her hair whilst he sang to her in the language of his people. 

"Are you okay now? Do you want to go back to bed?" 

She nodded as he stood up and offered her his hand . They stayed in silence until they were both in bed and The Doctor cuddled right up to River and wrapped his arm over her waist. He then kissed her neck and said, "Night River" and went off to sleep. But River had a worry on her mind although after several minutes she decided to leave it until it tomorrow to find out whether she was right or not, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

River appeared before them in a flash with smoke surrounding her. She smoothed her hair down because she knew what that thing did to her hair, "It's always like that, dear", and looked around for any sign of her parents. It was half ten so they should be around here somewhere. After looking around the house she found Amy and Rory in the garden, drinking cups of tea whilst sat opposite eachother. River walked up to them and Rory noticed her first.

"Hey River. What are you doing here?" Rory asked.

"Am I not allowed to visit my 'younger then me' parents every so often?" She said with a smile.

"Oi, don't remind me. Anyway, where's that raggedy man?" 

"He's playing with his toy. Like all men do. So, what are you talking about?"

"Well, me and stupid face are going shopping. Do you wanna come?"

River replied with a nod. This was perfect. She could say to her parents she was going to look around and then sneakily buy a pregnancy test and hide it her bag. Then she would find out if she was worrying over nothing or not. But she would have to wait until she was back on the TARDIS to find out. 

* * *

 

When they reached the store River started with her plan and told her parents she was just going to look around and when she was sure they were out of sight she went to buy a pregnancy test. When she had done that she hid it back in her bag and made sure that if she needed to go in her bag then it wouldn't be seen. Just as she reached her parents they said they were nearly done and that she had been longer then she thought.

When they reached the Pond's house again River helped with the shopping and then bid her parents farewell and finally with a puff of smoke she was gone. She landed in the console room and looked around for her husband. When she couldn't find him she looked down to find him sitting in his swing chair looking right up at her throught the glass. And under her dress. Well, she wasn't wearing underwear so who could blame him. Again.

"You know, glass floors really are useful"

"Eyes front Sweetie"

Without even giving him a second glance she walked off to find a bathroom. She needed to see if her little hunch was right. 

A little while later and River had ended up in her bedroom. Not her and The Doctor's room, just hers where she liked to be if they had a fight or when she used to stay onboard before he knew who she was to him. Lost in her thoughts she didn't realise how long the test had been ready until her thoughts became too complicated and she looked at it. She braced herself and closed her eyes ready for the answer. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at it. She was right. She was pregnant.

* * *

 

After about an hour of processing she decided she had better tell The Doctor. She thought it would be alright because she was travelling with him full time. No spoilers or anything because they were quite linear. She was a professer and looking at expeditions and he was well past their wedding. But it didn't stop her still feeling quite a bit scared. 

He was still tinkering with his TARDIS when she appeared right infront of him. He was startled but when he looked into her eyes he knew something was wrong, so he made room for her on the swing and she obliged. She looked down at her fisted hands then up into his eyes, his oh so lovely, worrying eyes. 

"I'm pregnant" She said in a way that she thought was quietly but to him it sounded as if she shouted it. She was pregnant. He didn't mind having kids with her, he'd always wanted them, especially with her. But when she was so close to the library. His face dropped into sadness and River was worried she was going to get shouted at or kicked out of the TARDIS. But then he looked at her again but with a soft smile on his face. Then he slowly leaned in and kissed her. She opened her mouth and invited him inside, a soft moan when he did. Then they slowly broke apart and he looked at her face with such love and devotion that she wanted to cry.

"Do you know what River Song? I never thought I could love you more until this very moment" She smiled a big grin and noticed her eyes were watering up. So to distract him she pulled him down and kissed him again except this time with more passion. It didn't matter if something or everything went wrong, because they would make it work no matter what.

* * *

 

"You do know Rory's going to kill you" She said after a rather impressive round of 'How many times can I get a pregnant River to orgasm'. Well, it was the tenth impressive round. 

He groaned at that. "Don't remind me. I can just see either his fist punching my face or his sword punching my face"

"Sweetie a sword can't punch someone"

"It can if it's Rory's" 

River lauged at that. Her deep throaty laugh that turned The Doctor on. He both loathed and loved that laugh. So to hide his reactions he hid is face in his pillow. River then put her head right next to his until he could feel her hot breaths against his skin. He looked up at her and saw the smile on her face. They say pregnant women have a glow but no one could compare themselves to her. She was like the Sun, warming up the small planets below and being at the centre of the Universe, his Universe especially. 

"We'll tell them in the morning, but right now," He climbed on top of River and started kissing her neck "I plan on another round of our fun little game" She moaned and obeyed him for the rest of the night

* * *

 

The TARDIS sound was heard throughout the whole house as it landed in the back garden. Clearly River wasn't driving then. Rory and Amy went into the garden to meet them and were welcomed with two grins on both their faces and a large hug from The Doctor. 

"Alright then you two what's with the more excited expressions then usual?" The Scottish woman asked.

"Well, all I can say is that you may want to start buying older clothes. Preferably grandmother clothes"

"Oh my God that's so great!" She jumped over to River and started hugging her. "I'm gonna be a grandma" Then she pulled back with true terror on her face. "I'm going to be a grandma! I'm too young to be a grandmother" She slapped the Doctor's arm then. 

"Ow that hurt!"

"It's your own fault you impregnated my daughter" She slapped him again and then grabbed him into a hug. "And now your gonna have the most beautiful baby alien thing in the world"

"Make that the Universe" Replied The Doctor.

"Well congrats you two. Erm, want to come inside for something to drink?" Rory asked whilst shuffling on his feet.

"Sure, but make sure it's not coffee. I couldn't stand having to be pregnant with one baby whilst looking after another one that's jumping all around the place."

"You said my face was cute!" The Doctor said defensively.

"It is. But only because it suits your personality"

River laughed and then all five of them went inside the house. Rory, Amy, River, The Doctor and little Doctor Junior.

"It might not be a boy Sweetie"

"Yeah, well this might encourage it" 

"If not we could always try again"

"Please let this one be a girl!"


End file.
